Hello Beautiful
by love.is.a.firex33
Summary: May end up being a full story but for now [twoshot TBxGM]Troy's been off on tour and hasnt talked to gabriella in awhile.R
1. Chapter 1

**Troy's P.O.V**

_Hello Beautiful hows it going?_

_I hear its wonderful in California._

_I've been missing you.Its true._

I jotted down the words and continued to strum,on my guitiar.God she doesn't even know how much i love her.Yes that her im Refferring to is Gabriella montez.weve been dating a little over 3 years,and yet ever time i see her my heart stops.Its amazing how i can still feel this way about her for so long.I miss her.Shes in California persuing her dream of being a social worker.While im here about to go onstage and preform this new song ive been writing for her.Hopefully shell tune in on tv and watch me.Yep thats right Troy Bolton is a famous singer,not a basketball player.

_But tonight im gonna fly,yeah tonight_

_im gonna fly._

"TROY ONSTAGE NOW!" 

I jumped a little and grabbed my guitiar and started heading out for the stage.My heart was jumping,i was nervous.I get this way before every show.I looked around the crowd there where a lot of screaming girls,but im used to it.As soon as i reached the microphone i said,"Alright so basicly i just wrote this song,for my girlfriend Gabriella back in California,i love you babe,"I heard a few aww's and started to play.

_Hello beautiful,hows it going?_

_i hear its wonderful in california_

_ive been missing you its true_

_and tonight im gonna fly,yeah tonight_

_im gonna fly!cause i can go across the world _

_and see everything but never be satisfied_

_if i couldnt see those eyes_

By now i could see poeple crying,even a few guys crying.I started to get lost in the song.

_Hello beautiful its been a long time_

_since my phones rung_

_and youve been on that line_

_and ive been missing you its true_

_and tonight im gonna fly,yeah tonight_

_im gonna fly!cause i can go across the world _

_and see everything but never be satisfied_

_if i couldnt see those eyes_

With my eyes still closed i could hear claps and screams euruppt throught the stadium.I smiled and continued with my concert.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"TAYLOR HURRY UP WITH THE POPCORN OR WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE CONCERT!"  
"I'm coming I'm coming sheesh!"

I laughed to myself and turned on the T.V about that time Taylor walked in with popcorn and cokes.

"You know you havent talked to him in like a month,yet you're still dating him?"

"Taylor,i love him."It was true i'm absolutely 100 in love with Troy Bolton.His blue eyes,his charming smile,makes me melt.I saw taylor roll her eyes she must have knew i was thinking about Troy.

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE WELCOME TROY BOLTON!!!!!!"_

_Cheers were heard from the crowd even a few ILOVEYOU's as he walked out onto the stage.He was wearing Jeans ripped at the knees,and a redish orange shirt that had a faded disel printed on it with a brown belt.._

"Alright so basicly i just wrote this song,for my girlfriend Gabriella back in California,i love you babe,"I felt a smile creep onto my face as he started playing

_Hello beautiful,hows it going?_

_i hear its wonderful in california_

_ive been missing you its true_

_and tonight im gonna fly,yeah tonight_

_im gonna fly!cause i can go across the world _

_and see everything but never be satisfied_

_if i couldnt see those eyes_

I felt tears come to my face.Oh god how much i loved him.

_Hello beautiful its been a long time_

_since my phones rung_

_and youve been on that line_

_and ive been missing you its true_

_and tonight im gonna fly,yeah tonight_

_im gonna fly!cause i can go across the world _

_and see everything but never be satisfied_

_if i couldnt see those eyes_

That was it."Taylor,come help me pack,"She spit out the drink in her mouth. 

"PACK?WHY?!"

I smiled,"I'm flying to New York,i'm going to see Troy."I rushed up the stairs and started to pack.

"Oh golly gee,"Taylor mumbled and started up the stairs.

**one hour later**

"I need one ticket to New York,pay 400 on this card,"I threw it at the person at the desk.

"200 on this card,"Kelsi put hers on the counter.

"1,100 on this card,"I looked at Taylor with wide eyes,"Go get him Gabi."

"Taylor thank you!"I hugged her tightly.

"Flight 239 to New York now boarding,"was annouced over the intercom.

"Thats me!"I grabbed my ticked from the desk and hugged both Kelsi and Taylor.,"Ill call you guys as soon as i arrive,"

"Promise?"

"I promise kelsi,"I smiled sadly

"Give him a big hug for me gabi,"Taylor smiled.

"I'll make sure i do that,"I laughed got my bags and started off towards the gate.

**should i continue?**

**song-hello beautiful jonas brothers.**

**its a really sad song:[**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabi's P.O.V continued...**

After settling on the plane,i had to wait 20 mintues before it started off towards New York.I was looking out to plane window.The sun was just setting and the colors of the sky were yellow,orange,and pink.It was beautiful.Somehow it reminded me of when Troy asked me to be his girlfriend.

_Flashback_

_"Gabi?"_

_"hmm?"I looked up at his face.I was sitting between his legs and we were watching the sunset over Alberqerque's lake._

_"Have you ever loved someone so much,it kills you to see them with someone else?That you cant imagine a day without them?That no matter how hard you want to you just cant seem to get mad at them?That you've tried to make your feelings for them go away but when you do it just grow and grows?When you look into their eyes you melt?and every waking moment youre thinking of them?,"He took a deep breath and looked at me._

_"Yes.Why?"I looked at him curiously._

_"Because...thats how i feel about you,"He whispered._

_A huge smile grew on my face and i cupped his face._

_"Troy Rylen Bolton...I love you too,"I turned around and pulled him into a passionaite kiss which he didn't hesiate to return._

_"My Brie.Your all mine,"he whispered.I smiled and leaned my forehead agianst his._

_end flashback_

I sighed,i miss that so much,i thought to myself.

"Ladies and Gentleman please gather your belongings we just landed in New York."I grabbed my bag and headed off the plane.

"wow,"I whispered,times square was gorgeous.The lights reflecting onto each glass building,cars and trucks everywhere,and filled with people.I smiled to myself the snapped out of my thoughts.Troy!Where was he?I started to think a little bit.The concert most likely ended 20 minutes ago so hes probably still at the stadium..where was it?umm.I thought hard.187...WILKINS LANE!Yes!(made up:p)i ran into the airport and grabbed my luggage.Now i need a ride...of course! 

"TAXI!"I screamed.

once one stopped in front of me and i got in i said,"187 wilkins lane please."

"I see you must be a Bolton fan too."

"Well...yeah...why?"

"He has another concert in 10 minutes.its a free one and the taxi drivers have been heading there like crazy the past 20 or so minutes."

I laughed slightly and looked out the window.Gosh i miss him so much,will he be shocked?happy?Sad?Angry?Gosh should i have called?What if he wants to-

"We're here ma'am"

"Thanks!"I handed him a 20 and said,"keep the change."

Time for the moment of truce.I walked up to the entrace and started in once i saw how many people were there my eyes widened.Girls really do love him huh?

"ITS TIME FOR TROY BOLTON!!!"

**Troys P.O.V**

I took a deep breathe as i heard,"ITS TIME FOR TROY BOLTON!!!"Being annouced.Walking out onto the stage i looked around,i felt like someone i knew was here,but where?I let it go and started to sing.

_They say its a mans world well that cannot be deined_

_but what goods a mans world without a women by his side._

He kept looking around if she was there he didn't want to miss her.

_so i will wait until that moment you deci-_

Then he saw her she was sitting in the second row.It was his gabriella.The band stopped playing and looked at one another.Troy jumped off the stage and walked over to her.

"Gabi?,"he whispered.

"Yeah,"he could see her starting to cry and he held her close,trying to fight tears.

"I missed you so much Troy,"She sobbed into his chest.

"i know baby i know,"he lifted her head and looked into her eyes,"I love you."

"i love you to-"She was cut off by his lips capturing hers.Screams rang throughout the stadium.They pulled away and smiled.

**ok so i decided to make this a full story,because i still have some things i want to do with this story.**

**enjoy[:**


End file.
